Kirai Shizuken
Kirai Shizuken (嫌い,Shizuken Kirai) is a Jonin of Konohagakure. He was a main combatant in Fifth Great Ninja War as well as a member of Shizuken and Hyuga main branch. During which time, he was feared by allies and enemies alike as the "Shiroyasha" (白い悪魔, White Demon), due to his appearances on the battlefield with his silver hair drenched in blood, as well as his abilities that were unrivaled to the point that he was considered something that could not be called human. With the level of power and skill that he possessed, Kirai had often prompted others whom have heard of his feats to call him the second coming of Hashirama Senju. He was originally a member of group 10. History Born in Konohagakure during the start of the Third Shinobi World War, Kirai was a member of the prestigious Hyuga Clan's and the Shizuken's main branch. Not much is known about his childhood in the Hidden Leaf. When he turned four, the battles between Konohagakure and Kumogakure had escalated due to the support by the Hyūga Shinobi on the side of the Leaf. It was at this point that the higher-ups in Kumo hatched a plan to kidnap one of the Hyūga children and use the Hyuga's powerful Dojutsu for their own purposes. His parents, who have not been named, were killed by a group of Shinobi from Kumokagakure who had attempted to kidnap the young Kirai from within the Hyūga household in the dead of night. They succeeded, and took the young boy with them as they left the village. However, as they began to leave the Land of Fire, something had occured within Kirai. A spark had occured inside the young boy, and within an instant, he stood over the bloody remains of his kidnappers. His eyes were etched with the appearance of the Byakugan and Corinagon fused, but the image soon disappeared when the men fell to their deaths. Frightened and shocked at what occured, and also confused, he sat in the blood-riddled grassy plain. Kirai had noticed a sword in one of the dead Shinobi's possession, and took it, hoping to be able to protect himself. Months had past as the war in the background had continued with no end in sight. Kirai, now six years old, had wandered aimlessly around the Land of Fire's underdeveloped areas, slaying innocent people around and stealing their possessions, using the sword he took from the dead Kumo ninja. One day, after killing a man, and sitting down near the corpse, eating a ball of rice he took from the bentō box of the former, a wanderer by the name of Matoki approached him. He noted that villagers around the Land of Fire had mentioned a "demon-like" presence in the forests, slaying any civilian that dares cross its path. But never expected to find "a cute demon", much to Kirai's distain, as the latter drew his sword which had rusted from the blood of the people he had killed over the past two years. Matoki stated that he shouldn't be using a sword that has rusted due to being misused, and that a sword should only be wielded to "protect one's soul". Matoki took the young boy with him on his journeys, and trained the young boy in all manner of fighting styles and principles, even the way of the sword. Almost instinctively, Kirai awakened the Byakugan's powers through his training, and Matoki, who had confronted a fair share of Hyūga clansmen in his journeys, was able to teach a makeshift session of the Hyūga fighting style. What occured during his teenage years is unknown, although it appears that at some point, Matoki died in a large house fire set aflame by Kumo Shinobi who had believed it to be a Konoha safehouse. The young Kirai could only cry out his sorrow as his teacher and caretaker burned to death in the large flames. He returned to the leaf and joined the academy and is currently a Jonin. Personality Kirai is portrayed as loyal and dedicated, possessing a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. He is often seen throughout the story as helping people, mainly befriending and giving advice to several shinobi and samurai alike. He is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. Using a medley of quotations and beliefs, he is able to consistently shatter the ideals of a person he confronts, but never appears interested in making someone, as he says, "see things his way". Appearance As a young child, Kirai had rather short and curly silver hair, but he grew it out long once he got older as a homage to his mentor, Matoki. He is sometimes refered to as "Silver-Hairs" Kirai due to his appearance. Like all Hyūga clansmen, he has blank white pupils though they can turn a sky blue with black pupils a result of being half Shizuken. Kirai's expression is often depicted as calm and peaceful, with an air of humility, although many people noted his bored look makes him appear as if he has "dead fish eyes". Kirais attire, during his tenure as a standard shinobi, would consist of the standard Konohagakure attire with flak jacket, symbolizing his status as a Jōnin. Afterwards, he took to wearing a white costume similiar to Madara's when battling against Hashirama on the valley, tied by a wide black obi around his waist which keeps his mentor' sword fastened to his left hip; unlike most obi, it's belt ends hung downwards on the left side. Over this, Kirai wears a long white robe that has large bell-shaped sleeves. Leading up to his shoulders, both sleeves sport a thick long black bar running down the length of each white sleeve; these black bars are also shown to be on his hakama, running down the length of his legs on the outer edges. It also possesses a white collar that is kept up, but only block the view of his chin area. In more recent times, he is shown wearing a more simple uniform, consisting a haori with a hood, hanging downwards and shielding his face from view when the hood is up, which is normally the case. His hair is not long almost near his back and he wears it similar to Madara's. Abilities Being apart of the Shizuken Clan and the Hyuga clan he is incredibly powerful but there is more to learn, he is able to manipulate the weather using his Corinagon eye and Byukagon eyes fused together showing his Godly-like powers.